1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display capable having improved display quality and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate and a liquid crystal material interposed between the first and second substrates. In addition, the liquid crystal display further includes a first electrode and a second electrode that generate an electric field to control alignment of molecules of the liquid crystal material. A driving method of the liquid crystal display varies depending on the position of the first electrode and the second electrode.
Typically, the first electrode is provided on the first substrate, and the second electrode is provided on the second substrate. The first and second electrodes generate an electric field between the first substrate and the second substrate to control the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. Otherwise, the first electrode is provided on one of the first substrate and the second substrate together with the second electrode.
An IPS (In-plane switching) mode liquid crystal display, an FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode liquid crystal display and a PLS (Plane-to-Line Switching) mode liquid crystal display are representative examples of the liquid crystal displays, in which the first electrode and the second electrode are provided on a single substrate.
When the first electrode is provided together with the second electrode on the single substrate, lateral electric fields spreading symmetrically with same intensity are formed adjacent to each other. In this case, since the directions of the lateral electric fields are symmetrical to each other, alignment of the liquid crystals can vary at a boundary between the adjacent lateral electric fields. Accordingly, light leakage occurs in the liquid crystal display.